1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board assembly, and more particularly to a circuit board assembly having a compact structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical circuit board assemblies comprise a primary circuit board, and one or more circuit units or circuit modules or interface cards to be superposed and supported on the primary circuit board. Normally, the circuit units or the circuit modules or the interface cards are made into various kinds of shapes or standards or widths or lengths that may not be superposed and supported on the primary circuit board in a compact structure, such that the circuit units or the circuit modules or the interface cards may occupy a large area or volume of the primary circuit board.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional circuit board assemblies.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a circuit board assembly including one or more circuit units or circuit modules or interface cards superposed and supported on a primary circuit board for forming a compact structure.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a circuit board assembly comprising a primary circuit board, a secondary circuit board, and means for supporting the secondary circuit board on the primary circuit board, and parallel to the primary circuit board, in a compact configuration.
The secondary circuit board includes a first end having a first coupler provided thereon, the supporting means includes a second coupler attached on the primary circuit board and coupled to the first coupler for supporting the secondary circuit board on the primary circuit board.
The primary circuit board includes a plurality of orifices formed therein, the second coupler includes a plurality pins engaged into the orifices of the primary circuit board, and the pins each includes an extension engaged into the first coupler of the secondary circuit board.
The second coupler includes a bar, the pins are secured on the bar. The extensions of the pins are preferably perpendicular to the pins respectively and parallel to the primary circuit board.
A housing is further provided for receiving the secondary circuit board and for forming a circuit unit. The housing is preferably a metal housing for shielding the secondary circuit board and for separating the secondary circuit board from the primary circuit board, and for preventing the secondary circuit board from being interfered or affected by the electromagnetic field or force generated by the electric parts or elements of the primary circuit board.
The supporting means includes a frame secured on the primary circuit board and engaged with the housing for supporting the secondary circuit board and the housing on the primary circuit board.
The frame includes at least one panel having an opening formed therein, the housing includes at least one rod engaged in the opening of the panel for supporting the secondary circuit board and the housing on the primary circuit board. The opening of the panel is preferably facing away from the housing.
The frame includes a beam secured to the panel and secured to the primary circuit board for supporting the panel and thus the secondary circuit board and the housing on the primary circuit board.
A device is further provided for grounding the housing and includes a conductive member engaged between the housing and the primary circuit board for grounding the housing. The conductive member includes a foamable material and a conductive material engaged in the foamable material.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.